


Life & Death

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, Episode: s17e23 Heartfelt Passages, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, I liked Dodds and his departure could have been handled better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Based on the prompt: "I wasn't planning on asking you, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me?"
Relationships: Mike Dodds/Reader, Mike Dodds/You
Kudos: 6





	Life & Death

Sonny was the one to call you, he and Mike becoming close since Mike joined SVU. You had the day off, intending to be home all day, letting Mike celebrate with the team and the two of you would celebrate on your own that night. Mike had texted you that he was doing one last thing for the Munson case, then he’d be home soon. You hadn’t responded.

When you took the call, you immediately regretted not responding. Sonny began the call by telling you not to worry, which of course made you worry more. Mike had been taken hostage in the Munson house, and he had been shot. The paramedics were taking him to the hospital, but you needed to be there in case. Sonny left it at those two word. In case. You knew what he meant. In case he dies, in case you never have a chance to see him again.

It had taken you a little while before warming up to Mike. After his first child case, his first real taste of the SVU, you had sat with him, talking about the case. It wasn’t a first date, but it was the first moment that you saw the real Mike Dodds, and Mike Dodds saw the real you. He’d asked you out two weeks later and you’d been dating ever since.

Except now you were playing over every happy moment you had with him and while you weren’t very religious you were praying to any one who would listen. The squad was pacing the halls, everyone waiting for some news. Mike’s father, William, who you’d only met a few times was on the phone, trying to get into contact with Mike’s mother and his younger brother.

You were wringing your hands when you hear the footsteps coming from down the hall. Everyone turned to face the doctor coming towards you, methodically checking his clipboard. Since William was family the doctor spoke directly to him, ignoring the group of people surrounding him. You remained seated, needing something solid beneath you, something to remind you where you were. And then you hear the best news of your life. Mike would make a full recovery if he rested and did physical therapy.

When asked if you wanted to be the first person to see him you shook your head. You still needed to process what had happened, the idea of losing Mike was something that had never occurred until now and then all of a sudden all your brain decided you needed to think, was what would happen if you did lose him. William placed a hand on your shoulder, squeezing it gently and letting you know he’d tell Mike you were here.

Sonny sat next to while you waited for William to come back out of the hospital room. He talked about everything and nothing in an effort to distract you. It helped a little but you still worried, still worried that something could happen, that there could be post-op problems. Minutes had passed and you were slowly coming around to the realization that Mike was alive, that he was really in the clear now. William exited the hallway and nodded to you, as you passed him to Mike’s room.

He looked tired, and was hooked up to machines but he was breathing and that was a good enough sign that he was alive.

“Hi darling” he spoke, smiling at you.

His voice was weak but it broke you. You began crying as soon as you got close to his bed. He reached up and wiped some of the tears, telling you that he was alive, that he was fine.

“I thought I’d lost you. And I thought I’d never get a chance to tell you that I love you one last time.” you whispered, settling in the chair next to him.

“I know. Getting shot makes you realize a few things to, I wasn't planning on asking you, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me?”

“What?”

“I mean, I wasn’t planning on asking you yet, and I don’t have a ring. But I know I want to marry you.” he said, seriously, albeit a little groggily.

You kissed his forehead, before nodding.

“Good, because this would be a much more awkward proposal if you said no”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr (@locke-writes)


End file.
